


i'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine

by lilstar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstar/pseuds/lilstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis works in a hotel as a maid and is kind of a slut. harry is the criminal that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi. not sure how i got this idea but oh well. this is very short and shitty because i lost motivation and time but i still wanted to finish writing it. i hope you like it tho :)  
> title from hold me down by halsey.

louis is not even entirely sure how he got that job. but he was glad he had it since it had a very good pay and his mom was off his back. he needed to find a job before summer started or else his mother would have send him to work at his biological father's company and that was a no no. 

he wasn't accepted in any college due to failing most of his classes and his mom wasn't happy about that, so of course she forced him to find a job and think of his future, but the thing is he really didn't know what to do with his future.

but louis didn't had to worry about that because for one, his job was good pay and the clients we're nice. some even really _really_ nice.

it started 2 weeks after he started working at the hotel. it's not his fault that he was attractive. he was a wearing one of the maid uniform made for women, having borrowed it from another co-worker due to his original uniform being in the wash after a detergent accident. normally he wouldn't have accepted to wear something like that but all his co-workers are women and fairly, he doesn't really care what others think. he had just dropped some pennies on the floor and some rolled under the drawer of the hotel room. he was on his knees trying to retrieve the pennies when he felt a pair of big hands on his ass and a rough voice.

"well hello, pretty little thing"

at first louis was hesitant, not sure this was appropriate, but the men was quite attractive even through he's probably is his thirties or older. and louis didn't had _some_ since the night of the after prom party which was one month ago. 

some men even gives him money but louis doesn't have the heart to tell them that he's not sleeping with them for money, more for attention or whatever psychological reason therapists would tell him.

so here he is, it's october now, louis still doesn't know what to do, education wise and he still works at the hotel where he occasionally gives himself to men spending one night at his workplace.

♡

it was a thursday night and louis had 2 hours left of his shift at the hotel. he was at the front office for once, replacing a girl that had an emergency and had to leave. his boss ordered him to take over the front office while, someone more qualified to work at this station comes to replace the girl.

the blue-eyed boy was watching the news, some story about a bank rob, when he heard a motorcycle in the hotel drive away. he looked over where the noise came from and he saw a tall figure stand up on his ever-lasting legs and used his leather jacket covered arms to take off his helmet. long curly locks where falling on the boy's head, louis couldn't see his face, the darkness of the night hiding his features, but he could tell the boy was very hot.

louis watched the mysterious person as he entered the automatic doors with two big bags that louis assumed was his luggages.

louis coughed before talking.

"welcome to hilton hotel, how may i help you?" his voice sounded higher then usual.

"yes, i would like a room for the night and preferably you in it too" the boy's mouth was smirking and his voice was deep and slow. louis was entranced until he realised what the he just said and giggled.

"um, well, i surely can give you a room but i don't think i can give you myself too" louis added, his cheeks warming.

"at least i asked" the boy, no man, was still smirking and was watching louis threw his shades.

louis gain his senses and turned around to get a key of room 209. 

he felt the boy's eyes on his body and flushed in embarrassment when he remembered he was still wearing a women maid uniform. he only hoped that he won't make the boy freak out.

 _since when do i care when they think._ louis thought to himself.

"room 209 will be on the second floor to your right of the elevator. for one night it will cost 165$ please."

the man's eyes were still perched on louis while he reached down his back pocket to retrieve a wallet. he took out two 100$ bills, sliding them across the counter and murmured a slow "keep the change" until he grabbed the hotel key and proceed to the elevator with his luggage. 

louis blushed and smiled, refraining from looking at the boy. he took the money, too lost in thinking that his night might end in good way, to realise it was 100$ bills which only really rich people would own.

♡

louis' heart was beating at an unexplainable speed as he walked to the right of the elevator to room 209. when the replacement arrived louis went back to his usual job in cleaning rooms. his shift is done but that doesn't mean he's going to change and leave the hotel when a hot man is waiting for him.

when he arrived in front of the door, he took the time to breathe in, and then finally knocked. as he was looking at the golden numbers on the door, louis was thinking about what he's going to say when the man would open the door. 

louis heard walking until finally the hotel room was opened to him.

"i knew you'd come" the same curly haired man said as he look over louis' outfit. louis suddenly felt insecure, feeling the man's eyes travelling his body.  

"i've come to clean the room" he said, seductively. 

the man only smirked and step aside to let louis enter the room,

"that reminds me, i still don't know your name?" louis questioned as the man closed the door.

"does it really matter?" 

"well i do like to moan the person's name while they fuck me"

the man smirked again, he seemed to always do that. 

"harry" he said.

louis turned to look at him and tilted his head, their eyes connecting.

"louis" he responded.

♡

a blowjob still dressed in the maid uniform and a mind blowing fuck that included spanking later, harry was cleaning them both of the come on their bodies and louis was standing up from the bed to retrieve his thrown, and a little ripped, maid uniform. 

"where you going" harry asked as he threw the flannel that he used to clean them on the floor.

"well, out." louis replied as if it was the most obvious thing. 

"why don't you stay" harry sounded a little confuse which is not what louis was used too.

louis chuckled, "i don't stay"

"what if i want you to" the man almost whispered.

"sorry, no can do" the smaller boy said before walking out the door, trying to tell himself that he imagined the sadness that appeared on the man's face.

♡

"will you come again tonight?"

louis was walking in the hallway on the second floor pushing his cart around when harry walked out of his room.

louis stopped walking and looked down at himself smiling; this time he was wearing his normal uniform.

"only if you succeed" louis said, making eye contact with the man and added a wink. he liked seeing the blush creeping into the man's face. 

"i'll take that as a yes" harry whispered as he patted and lightly squeezed louis' ass and marched to the elevator. 

♡

they just fucked. louis got, what was probably, the best rimming of his life and in return rode harry until the tall boy's back was arching as he came. louis was now putting his clothes back on when the man speaked up.

"please stay" this time harry sounded a little persistent, like he was demanding it but still begging.

louis signed, "i told you i can't"

"im leaving tomorrow" harry softly confessed like that was going to change louis' mind into leaving. maybe it would.

the blue-eyed boy stopped moving. he knows all clients never stay longer then two to three nights but he won't admit that he kind of wished this boy would have stayed longer. maybe forever.

"i-"

"please" harry cut him off. "please just stay" now it was clear he was begging. 

"fine'' louis signed again.

they settled under the covers, louis' back facing harry. he tried to fall asleep as quick as possible until he heard harry talk again.

"why don't you tell me about yourself"

louis furrowed his eyebrows, he turned his head to look at harry, who was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed and his back against the head and his green eyes fixed on louis.

the room's alarm clock was flashing 2:49am and a man with curly hair just asked him who he was.

"i guess im just lost in this big old world"

♡

louis woke up to the sound of the tv playing. he slowly opened his eyes, shaking the sleep away and looked over to the noise. harry was sitting at the end of the bed, in only his boxers and watching the news of yet another bank rob.

"what are you watching?" louis asked voice rough and full of sleep.

harry immediately closed the tv.

"run away with me" he said his back still turned to louis.

"what" louis asked confused.

"i have two bag full of money, enough to live for a year and even more and spare place on my motorcycle. if you want it, it's all yours"

louis was lost at words not fully believing what harry was saying. "but-"

"c'mon you told me yourself you we're lost here. just come with me. just run away"

they both looked at each other now, scared blue looking at dangerous green. the silence in the room was only filled with their breathing and louis made his decision. 

♡

harry threw his two big bags on the carry rack of his motorcycle and picked up his helmet turning to look at a slightly terrified louis. he kissed his forehead and placed the helmet on the smaller boy's head. he sat on his bike and started the engine looked at louis as he slowly sat behind harry.

and when louis will told him everything about his past and his deepest fears about life and the future, louis knows he won't regret a thing because harry will be standing right next to him and hold him, which is what louis has ever wished for.

and when louis will find out that harry is the criminal that stole that bank, he won't freak out or turn him in, because even he knows the most dangerous things in life are the things that makes you feel the most alive.

louis tightens his arms around harry's waist as everything around him was racing and for the first time he felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
